Gravity Falls and the Mysterious Stranger Chapter 4
by Anthony663
Summary: Sorry everyone, i finally made the fourth part. Please enjoy what i made. Also can someone give me tips on what I should do.


We return in the story when we see Mabel sitting on the Chair as Dipper, her twin brother, Stands over her and chews her out on were she was. " Tell me Mabel, Where were you", he says angrily to his sister. He shouts at his sister until he notices at tear running down her face as she was looking at the ground and not at her brother. Dipper didn't know what to do, weather to yell or apologize to his sister. " FINE MABEL, DON'T TELL ME", Dipper then stormed out of the living room past bying his Grunkle Stan, he slams the door be hind him. Stan turns and sees his niece on the couch with tears, no sound but he knows when she is sad. "Um…its alright Mabel", Stan says trying to calm her down, "No Stan its not alright, I don't know what to do, I cant tell Dipper the truth", She says when more tears come out. "Look sweetie, you need to tell him at some point, its not going to stay a secret forever", He says to Mabel. "Your right", she says while whipping the tears off her face," I'm going to tell Dipper about the truth, about Simon", SIMON, Stan says in slight terror and rage. Stan notices something around Mabel's neck, " Uh.. Mabel what's that around your neck", he pointed out, " Oh it's a Triangle with a cross through it, Stan's eyes winded in more Rage and terror. Mabel didn't notice and ran to find Dipper, "Thanks Stan, I owe you one'', Mabel says while waving goodbye to Stan. "So he's finally turned up again, after all this time, but why did he give it to Mabel'', he says mind bodding, "it can't be', he says and runs in side the shack slamming he door behind him.

We follow the back of Mabel as she's running in the forest finding her twin brother, "Dipper, where are you Dipper", No answer back. Then she realized where Dipper was, he would be where we found the book and where we found that Bunker with that crazy guy that had my face, so she ran to find Dipper, hoping to find him in the spot where she hope he would be. She runs past the trees, bushes, Pot-holes, she finally made, she knew where she was cause she put a sticker on the tree which was also iron. She looked around to find Dipper who she thought would be there, but didn't find a trace of him. She then sat down on the edge of the tree, sobbing not knowing what exactly she's going to say to her brother. " Oh Dipper, where are you", She says, " I'm right here", Mabel heard a familiar voice and looked up, to see Dipper hanging up side down, from his legs on the branch of the tree, " Di-Dip-Dipper", She says in slight confusion. Dipper jumps down the right way up, " Mabel I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just worried where you were, I was scared that something happened to you again'', he says to his sister, "If something did happened to you, I don't know what would do", He says as a tear slides down his face. "Mabel can you forgi-", Mabel cut him off by giving him a big hug, " Don't worry Dipper, it's alright", Dipper then put his head on his sister's shoulder and started to sob. "Mabel, I shouldn't have been mean to you", He says. " But Dipper, that's why I'm here, I'm going to take you to where I went", " Really Mabel", He says in confusion." Yeah lets go", She says as she grabs his hand and started to run in the forest, "Uh Mabel, are you sure you know where your going", he says to his sister. She stops for a second and closed her eyes, " This way", she pointed into the foggy part of the forest. She then started to run into the fog, until. "STOP, Mabel do you even know where your going", He says with slight terror, " of course Bro Bro, just trust me Dipper, Dipper wouldn't trust her with his hat, But for some reason, something told him to trust her," Alright Mabel, I trust you", He says with a whispered voice, " Great lets go", She yells out as she grabs on to his hand and started to run through the fog, When Mabel finally stop, Dipper looked around and didn't notice nothing, " well here we are", Mabel pointed out the big tree house looking home. " This is where you were the whole time", He says in disbelief, ''Yup, it was amazing what I found in there", She says as her cheeks blushed. " Well lets go in then", Dipper said with no hesitation, Dipper started to run up the steps and right when he was about to open the door, " Wait DIPPER STOP", Dipper's hand was on the door nob, "Why", he says in confusion, "cause someone lives here", Dipper's eyes winded and took his hand off the door nob, " Dummy, you gotta knock first", She says excitedly. She knock on the door to wait for an answer. She did it again and no one answered, "Mabel are you sure someone lives here", He says to his sister, " Of course, I mean I think", "THINK", Dipper yells out, "well it was like a dream but I'm positive he's real", She says to Dipper, Mabel started to Slam on the door, "SIMON, its me Mabel, SIMON", "Simon"? Dipper says in confusion, "Yeah", She heard the voice she knew it belong to. Dipper and Mabel turned and saw it was Simon. "Simon", Mabel yelled out and ran down the steps to jump and give a hug, Dipper look at Simon as he was dragging a dead deer carcass, "Uh Simon, what's that", Dipper pointed out the deer, that's my Dinner for tonight, You two are welcomed to join me", Simon says kindly, "Well we really", "We would love to Simon", Mabel says as she cuts Dipper off, " Great, lets get inside shale we, you two must be freezing out here", He says to the twins. Simon then started dragging the deer inside the house, Mabel ran inside, but Dipper was having a trouble felling, but still went inside.

As Dipper sits on the couch and Mabel runs around the room, They both could smell that wonderful smell of the food Simon was preparing, "almost done you guys", Dipper still didn't trust this shady character, even if the smell was so good, he still had a weird feeling in his stomach, A familiar feeling. "So Simon, how long have you lived here", Dipper ask Simon, "Well I-'', "SHShshshHShHShhshs ", Mabel Shouted at Dipper cutting off Simon, " Bro, stop being so nosy", She says while playfully punching him on the shoulder. " Its alright Mabel, I know how much Dipper likes solving Mysteries", Simon says while bringing in the stew, ''that smell soooo gooood'', Mabel shouts out.

Dipper's Mind

Wait, how does he know my name, Mabel didn't say my name to him did she, and how does he know I solve

Mysteries, just who exactly is this guy"?

Reality

"So Simon, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here in the first place', Simon paused for a moment while he was pouring the stew in the bowls for he twins, " It's a Family thing, You see my father wanted me to marry this girl I didn't love, she seemed nice, but she wasn't for me. So my father force me to marry her, but I couldn't do it, so I ran away and stared to live in the forest, I found this old tree house a long time ago, I fix it up a little, made some new friends on the way to", He says as he gives Mabel her bowl of the stew. She starts to blush a little when the meet eye to eye, But Dipper was getting a little irritated, Simon then gives Dipper his bowl, Dipper didn't want to eat but he was very hungry for waiting on his sister all day, so he started to chow down, that first taste was mind blowing to him, Mabel on the other hand wasn't eating though, she was very hungry, but how can she eat something that was so cute, but now smell so good. She couldn't hold back anymore and started to chow down like there was none tomorrow, Dipper saw how Mabel was already finish with her bowl, " Simon can I get seconds please", She says holding her bowl out," "Yes Mabel", He pours more on the stew in her bowl and she basically swallows that whole. Dipper looks at the expression on Simon's face, its like a guilty fault feeling, Dipper new that look, " Hey Simon, Can I look around your place", Dipper asks, "Ah…. Yeah sure", He said while stuttering. Dipper places his half full bowl on the Table and wonders around the house, he turns back and sees Mabel still eating her soup and Simon going back in the kitchen. Dipper enters a hallway and sees a few doors, there's a Bedroom, a bathroom, And a assuming a another room which is lock, "why would he lock a room inside his own home", Dipper says to himself, its quit obvious he lives alone do to his lifestyle, Dipper remembered that Simon allowed him to search around the home, and Dipper so happened to have his President key that could open any door. Dipper slip in the key and turn it, only to have the door still lock, "but how, this key can open any door in the world", Dipper says to himself, "if you wan to see what in side, you could have just ask", Dipper looked and sees Simon with Mabel, both looking at him at the same time.

Simon pulled out a key from around his neck, It was a strange looking key, "I never seen a key like that", Dipper says to Simon, " It was a gift from a old friend of mine, Simon says while looking at the key, " This key is very deer to me, so he turn back at the door and unlock it. When Simon open the door, it looked like no one as entered the room in years, they all walk in and notices it looks like another bed room, Dipper walk over to a Dresser and finds Dusty old news articles, there a party and there seems to be two peoples faces marked out, one of them Had a Top hat and a Cane, the other look normal. " I seen you found my old collection", Simon says to Dipper, You collect old news papers", "Use to, I stopped a while back, but I was Done after-", Simon stops at the end of the sentence. ''Hey Simon, what's this'', Mabel shouts out while holding an old bock from under the bed, "oh that's an old photo album", Can we look inside", Mabel says in excitement, ''sure just be careful ok'', he says to the twins. Dipper rushed over to Mabel to see what was in side. When they opened the book they noticed while going through the pages, not only are they really old, but some of the faces were marked out, like the newspapers. "Hold on Mabel, look", Dipper points out a two men together, one was marked out but one looked familiar, Dipper held out the old news article and match the unmarked man who was the same guy as the one in the article with the cane and top hat, "Simon, do you know who this is", Dipper asks Simon, Simon looked and told them no, he never seen him before. The twins inspected the other guy who was marked and noticed he was the same to, " Simon is this your photo book", Mabel asks, " It not really mine, it belongs to a friend, the twins where not sure if Simon was telling the truth or not, " Simon Can we borrow this book for a while", Mabel said to Simon, " Well, I don't think so", He says while rubbing the back of his neck," But, if you guys take care of it, I'll let you guys borrow it", "really thanks Simon", Mabel says while giving him a big hug. Dipper looked at his watch and notices how long they been gone, " Mabel we need to leave", " Awwww, do we have to already", She complains to her sibling, ''Come we need to goo now'', ''Alright fine'', they both run out the home and said and waved goodbye to Simon. Mabel turned and saw Simon waving back, but she notice something, a tear from his face, Mabel wanted to see what was wrong but Dipper pulled her by the hand and run back to the shack, she wanted to know why he was cry, she never saw him cry. As Mabel turns to see the little house fade away she had a weird feeling on why all this is happening, and another weird feeling that this is only the begging for the Mystery twins.


End file.
